Anubis
Anubis was the most powerful and dangerous Goa'uld in history. He was defeated by the Tau'ri in 2004 and is locked in eternal battle with Oma Desala. Biography Once a powerful System Lord, Anubis was banished by Ra and the others because his actions were deemed unspeakable, even among the Goa'uld. During this time, he was on Kheb, and sought Ascension. Oma Desala, not knowing how evil Anubis was, helped him to ascend, but was thrown into a half-ascended state by the Others. For millenia, he remained hidden from the System Lords and slowly built his power. 21st Century After the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, Anubis began to make his presence felt among the Goa'uld again. He brought in many underlords to serve him, such as discredited Goa'uld like Osiris and Thoth, and newer Goa'ulds such as Zipacna and Tanith. He used his advanced shield technology to force the Tollans into providing new Phase-shifting weapon for him so he could bomb Stargate Command, but the Tollan Narim destroyed them, causing Anubis to devastate Tollana. When the High Council of System Lords met, Anubis sent Osiris to them as his emissary, demanding to be restored to his former position of System Lord. Despite the objections of Lord Yu, Anubis was restored to the rank of System Lord after promising to destroy Earth with a Naquadah asteroid. At the same time, Anubis ordered Zipacna to launch an attack on Revanna, having forcibly extracted the information from a Tok'ra operative, seeking the symbiote poison. This objective failed, but resulted in wiping out virtually all the Tok'ra on the base. Finally, Anubis felt secure enough to challenge the Asgard. His shields and modifications to Staff cannons allowed him to fight the Asgard, but only in strictly limited numbers, and with the element of surprise on his side. In this manner he succeeded in capturing the commander of the ship sent to stop him, Thor. Using a Mind probe, Anubis became determined to find out all of the Asgard's secrets. Shortly after, SG-1 rescued Thor and three arriving O'Neill-class ships forced him to retreat. But not before Anubis gained knowledge of Asgard transporter and hologram technology. Overconfident, he thought he finally had reached a level of technology and understanding somewhat rivaling the Asgard, and with them occupied in another galaxy fighting an enemy far worse than the Goa'uld, Anubis could use his efforts on wiping other System Lords and minor Goa'uld, absorbing their armies. Fearing the reprisals of the System Lords, Anubis built a new mothership carrying a powerful superweapon. He traveled to Abydos to obtain the Eye of Ra, one of the remaining Eyes he had yet to collect. SG-1 found the artifact before he could claim it, and an Ascended Daniel Jackson bargained with Anubis for the Eye in exchange for Abydos' safety, mainly because the System Lords have him cornered. Once Anubis received his prize, his vessel single-handedly destroyed an entire fleet of System Lord Ha'taks with the combined powers of the Eyes. He then planned to annihilate Abydos, knowing that Jackson would try to stop him and Oma Desala would interfere, preventing Daniel's actions. Without resistance, he destroyed the planet, but not before its population ascended, also with the help of Oma. Months later, SG-1, with the help of a de-ascended Dr. Daniel Jackson, plotted to destroy Anubis' mothership. Jackson and Jonas Quinn located a critical weakness while Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter used an X-302 hyperspace fighter to bypass its shields and destroyed his superweapon, allowing the System Lords to destroy the vessel. Unfortunately, only half of the plan was completed, for Yu, due to age-induced senility, called off the attack. Anubis, despite his loss, gained a new prize in the form of a captured Jonas. He used his mind probe on Jonas and learned the location of his homeworld Langara and its Naquadria deposits. With his ship appearing over the capital Kelownan city, Anubis took control of the planet and began to strip it for Naquadria to rebuild his planet destroyer. But his research proved insufficient, for Naquadria proved too unstable for his Lieutenant to compensate. His Jaffa managed to locate some Data Crystals containing research on the mineral that would have allowed him to use the Naquadria but it was retrieved by SG-1. Worse for him, the United Alliance of System Lords, under Ba'al's command, destroyed his ship, forcing him to flee in his escape pod. Sensing the threats of the Jaffa Rebellion, Anubis began researching a way to create a new foot-soldier. Using the technology of the Ancient healing device and Jonas Quinn's memories of Egeria, Anubis engineered an army of nearly unstoppable Kull Warriors, possessed by blank slate Goa'uld symbiotes birthed from a queen aligned with Anubis. The Kull warriors were far superior to the Jaffa, and Anubis quickly regained much lost ground, enabling him to take down many minor Goa'uld including Ramius and Tilgath and absorb their Jaffa armies into his own. Meanwhile, SG-1 and Jacob Carter infiltrated his base on Tartarus and killed his queen and Thoth which slowed down his ability to create more warriors. When he learned of an Ancients' Repository of knowledge on P3X-439, he sent a force to secure it. However, Colonel Jack O'Neill managed to download the knowledge into his mind before destroying it. Believing the Tau'ri possessed Ancient technology and the location of the Lost City of the Ancients, he attacked Earth with his fleet. He appeared in the White House to the President Henry Hayes, demanding his surrender. Hayes was not intimidated, and promised a fight to the bitter end. Anubis later tried to trick SG-1 into thinking he got to the Antarctic outpost first, but O'Neill, with the Ancient knowledge, easily saw through the illusion. Anubis' fleet was destroyed by the Drone Weapons that SG-1 found in the outpost buried under the ice of Antarctica. However, his formless essence survived the explosion of his mothership. He hitched a ride on the International Space Station, possessing the body of Cosmonaut Anatole Konstantinov and returning to Earth. He then left Konstantinov and entered Colonel Alexi Vaselov, who was leaving for Stargate Command. On at the SGC, he attempted to convince Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to allow him to go through the Stargate but failed. He then left Vaselov for Dr. Daniel Jackson who was preparing to go off-world. He was stopped by O'Neill as they believed a contagion was responsible for Vaselov's illness. He then used Daniel to take a person hostage and force them to open the Gate. He was shot in the arm by O'Neill and with a Zat'nik'tel by Teal'c. While Daniel was in the infirmary, he left him for Lt. Evans and then left her for Airman Malcolm McCaffrey. In McCaffrey, he made another attempt to use the Gate and was again shot with a Zat. He left McCaffrey and fled. When the SGC went into a three section lockdown, he entered Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and wrote a program to unlock the blast doors and dial the Gate remotely. He was forced to leave Carter and eventually enter O'Neill. He then used O'Neill to order Major Kearney to help him arm the self-destruct. He made his way to the Embarkation room but was attacked by Vaselov who convinced him to take his body instead. Fortunately, Carter was able to reprogram his dialing program and send him to KS7-535 It is unknown how Anubis escaped from the frozen planet he was sent to, although the most likely explanation is that someone landed on the planet by accident, but he was revealed to be the master behind Ba'al's rise to power. When the Replicators began their invasion of the Milky Way, Anubis ordered his fleet to attack them head on, allowing the Replicators to acquire materials. When the Rebel Jaffa took Dakara, Anubis ordered Ba'al to take the fleet to reclaim the planet at all costs. Knowing that Anubis intended to use the superweapon on Dakara to destroy all life in the Milky Way galaxy, Ba'al worked with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter to modify the weapon to destroy the Replicators while leaving other life-forms unharmed, Ba'al also providing a program that allowed them to dial every single Stargate address simultaneously. Undaunted, Anubis took the remaining Kull warriors in an attempt to carry out his plan. He devised a trap to draw the fleet the newly-formed Free Jaffa Nation had assembled after the Battle of Dakara. Bra'tac and Teal'c proposed that they unify the Jaffa by attacking Tartarus, Anubis' stronghold and the planet where he was manufacturing the Kull warriors. However, Anubis had already abandoned the planet, and his army that was led by Ba'al began an assault on Dakara. When he entered a midpoint between ascension and human existence to mock Oma Desala, he found Dr. Daniel Jackson, also at the midway point following his near-death in his confrontation with Replicator Carter. He took the persona of Jim, a fat and abrasive patron in the Astral Diner, mocking Oma and subtly pointing Jackson in the direction of Oma as the cause of Anubis' ascension. When Jackson realized that Jim was Anubis, he attempted to attack the System Lord, but was unable to do so as he had no actual power at this point. By this point, the Kull warriors had secured control of Dakara, and Anubis was in place to destroy all life in the Milky Way. However, it was the at this very moment Oma Desala engaged him in eternal battle. Inspired by Daniel's actions and disgust at how the Others had used Anubis to punish Oma, Oma forced Anubis to complete his Ascension before engaging him in eternal struggle. Neither one can win, which prevents Oma from helping others to ascend, but Anubis would be forced to concentrate on fighting her back, preventing him from ever harming the galaxy again. The moment when Oma stood up to confront Anubis was the only time the Others reacted to anything happening in the Astral Diner. It is yet unclear if was the working of the Others that stopped the SGC self-destruct countdown or anything else after Anubis' removal by Oma. Category:Goa'uld Characters Category:System Lords